Érase una vez
by Nishinoya Yuu
Summary: Los papeles están dados, el kiseki no sedai deberá interpretar: Caperucita Roja, y hacer ganar a Akashi a como de lugar.


**Título:** **É**_rase una vez_

**Autor/a:** Lloromannic

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke

**Personajes:** Akashi Seijyuurou, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi

**Advertencias:** Para llevar a cabo ésta historia se tuvo que hacer uso del tan afamado: OOC (out of chara), así que no se sorprendan de verlos totalmente fuera de lugar. Podrías ver una clara insinuación de Akashi/Todos, Murasakibara/Aomine, Kise/Aomine y algo así como Midorima/Akashi y Murasakibara/Akashi; pero es mínima y realmente no se nota. Todo está ambientando antes de que se graduaran de Teiko y que Kuroko desapareciera.

**Notas:** ¿Qué puedo decir?, simplemente que esto es producto del aburrimiento en clases.

* * *

― Olvídalo ― Aomine fue el primero y quizás el último en intentar rehusarse. La cara de asombro en Kise desveló la osadía en la respuesta de Daiki ante la situación en sí. Quien no pudo controlar el brillo en su mirada y el temblor de las rodillas, ocasionada la primera por llana admiración y la segunda por el terror.

Murasakibara tragó con FASTIDIO e hizo un puchero. Por su parte Midorima creyó estar aprovechando la distracción causada por la escueta réplica dada de parte de Aomine, para reafirmar vía móvil el que aquella nariz de cerdo puesta sobre la suya, fuese en sí el objeto de la suerte del día.

Por su parte Kuroko intentó ―inútilmente― hacerse uno con la pared y seguir la táctica de Midorima, en lo que a aprovechar la confusión respecta.

― ¿Olvidar '_qué_'? ― la contestación en tono afablemente hostil dada por Akashi hizo que a Shintarou no sólo se le cayera el móvil, sino que también la nariz; y no la de cerdo. Atsushi atinó a medio morder su cuarta barra de granola cuando pudo dirigir el bocadillo a su boca sin picarse los ojos, mientras que Kise se aferraba con todo y uñas al brazo de Daiki.

Ante la clara como colosal ira restringida de Seijyuurou, Aomine frunció el ceño sosteniéndole por segundos la mirada; sin siquiera disfrutarlo mucho al sentir la tiranía detrás de esa infame sonrisa. Cerró los ojos para suspirar en pro de su derrota.

Y allí se fueron sus ganas de zafarse de la estúpida y nueva ambición del capitán. Pero no sin antes realizar cierta jugada, que si bien no le daba el triunfo tampoco quedaba derrotado patéticamente.

― No saldré ― podría jurarse que Momoi no estaba, y que el chillido de un claro timbre femenino sonado instantes después del comentario de Aomine, había sido dado por un muy, enserio, muy sorprendido Ryouta.

Un buen golpe en la nuca por parte de Kuroko hubiera sido oportuno, pero, éste estaba tratando DESESPERADAMENTE de saltar por la ventana y mimetizarse con el viento del día, que no tenía tiempo para reprender lo imbécil de Dai.

― _Oi, oi_ ¿qué pretendes, Aominecchi? ― ni siquiera le miró, puso la palma de la mano izquierda en ese odioso rostro para empujarlo sin la menor delicadeza.

A lo que Ryouta sólo lloriqueó algo como: _qué malo, y yo que me preocupo por ti_; ni una ligera muestra de arrepentimiento se asomó por la cara de Daiki.

Akashi relajó las facciones dándole a su para nada tierna sonrisa un aire natural e incluso lindo. Esto terminó por casi ahogar a Atsushi, quien hizo polvo las galletas ―que sostenía― en su mano derecha. Midorima, desesperado, sacó todo lo necesario para cierto ritual que favorece el brillo de Altarf (la estrella más brillante en la constelación de cáncer) en tiempo record y comenzó a quemar incienso. Tetsuya se olvidó por completo de saltar por la ventana y mejor se enredó en las cortinas del aula tirándose al suelo semejando a una oruga.

Kise por su parte comenzó a sudar tanto que la base se le corrió dándole un aspecto viejo y cansado.

― A menos de que interprete a la vieja ― soltó, y no fue lo único en soltarse, también lo hicieron (en conjunto) las mandíbulas de sus compañeros, excluyendo la de Seijyuurou claro está.

Shintarou dejó de abanicar el incienso. Kise palmó la espalda de Murasakibara mientras Tetsuya ― quien parecía haber salido de su crisálida ― le ofrecía un zumo para ayudarle a deglutir ese trozo de barra atravesado en la garganta.

― Me alegra ― contestó el capitán, quien para pronto mostró de verdad estar complacido al desplegar su espíritu belicoso ― que te muestres tan interesado en participar y que incluso tú mismo hayas elegido el papel que interpretarás. Por otro lado,…

Aquella heterocromía pendenciera ahora mismo se encontraba devorando, rápida y violenta, las figuras de los otros miembros del equipo. Ellos sabían que él sabía qué sabían que debían ahora mismo ponerse de rodillas fingiendo felicidad y reafirmando su compromiso, porque sí, aún sin haberles preguntando con anterioridad, ya estaban dentro de toda actividad que se le cruzase por la cabeza a Akashi.

― Me desilusio- ― siendo interrumpido, para su sorpresa, quizás, Midorima se había adelantado unas letras antes.

― No estoy de acuerdo en que Aomine sea la abuela, ¿con qué derecho se atreve a elegir sin nuestra aprobación? ― empujando el puente de sus lentes volteó a ver a Daiki, con sumo disgusto.

― ¿Hah? ― éste se agitó ligeramente, no en su totalidad debido a lo dicho, sino por esa mirada que ahora mismo le estaba siendo dirigida.― No sabía que además de esa afición rara por las estrellas, también tuvieras interés en el travestismo.

La sonrisa socarrona de Daiki solo hizo enfurecer a Shintarou.

― Aomine-kun solo quiere hacer la parte más fácil, y el estar sobre una cama sin hacer nada como lo hace la abuela, es un papel perfecto para él ― Tetsuya dijo al tiempo en que le extendía una paleta al ahora más tranquilo Murasakibara.

― ¡¿Qué demo-? ― no tardó en hacerle sorpresa la figurada complicidad de Kuroko hacia Midorima, podría haberlo esperado de cualquiera, bueno no, pero el que Tetsu fuese uno de los que quisieran armar un boicot en contra suya era irreal. Y más aún aunado a Shintarou.― Tú también, ¿eh? Tetsu

Ni siquiera lo estaba preguntado, allí iba una afirmación nítida sumada a una mueca altanera y una frente rota.

― Descuida, yo no tengo pensado quitarte el papel como cazador que seré, yo me encargaré de proteger a la ancianita ― Kise parecía haber dejado de lado su actitud temerosa abriéndose camino entre Midorima y Kuroko, mostrando su egocéntrica sonrisa, brillando más de lo permitido.― Además ésta es una gran oportunidad para ver a Aominecchi con un camisón.

Para pronto se echó a reír con sumo descaro, mientras se abrazaba a un irritado Tetsuya.

― Kise, bastardo ― no había más placer en la cara de Daiki que ahora mismo, aún si en lo último Ryouta abiertamente terminó por burlarse de él.

― Hah ― suspiró una vez más al ver que prácticamente se estaba haciendo lo que cada uno quería, desde luego bajo el deseo de Akashi.― Sólo falta saber quiénes interpretaran los papeles del lo-

Esta vez la interrupción se hizo por alguien a quién no podían decirle sencillamente no; así que Midorin se tragó su enojo, que para ser sinceros no podía considerarlo como tal cuando se trataba del capitán.

― Atsushi será el lobo feroz, por lo tanto tú serás la mamá, Shintarou ― se percató inmediatamente de que toda esta faena solo fue un extra a la tortura dada por Akashi, puesto que al parecer todo indicada que éste ya tenía designados los papeles y que sólo quería saber si sus queridos miembros de equipo estaban en sintonía con él o en su defecto le conocían lo suficiente como para ellos mismos adelantarse y complacerlo.

No le agradó para nada la simple idea de tener que usar un vestido, pero la verdad es que existía algo en el papel de ser la madre que le encantaba.

― Kuro, serás el enano ― ya estaba comiendo nuevamente lo que parecía ser la paleta sabor a uva dada por Tetsuya, mirando con claro aburrimiento a los otros parlar sobre la obra, ladeó la cabeza y le habló al pequeño ya libre de los tentáculos de Ryouta.

― Duende, Murasakibara-kun ― no tenía porque decirlo de esa manera, y hacerlo sonar qué por el simple hecho de ser el más bajito tenía que interpretar al gnomo guía de la protagonista. Además no es que le molestase, pero el hecho de que Atsushi lo dijera de tal forma sí que le había irritado.

El aire denso parecía haberse esfumado tras la deliberación de sus roles o al menos ésta impresión daba hasta que a cierto rubio se le escapó un comentario para nada apropiado.

― Entonces eso quiere decir que Midorimacchi podrá darle órdenes a Akashicchi, ¿no? ¡Woao! Y que Murasakibaracchi se comerá a Aominecchi ― ahora sí que estaba totalmente atento, para pesar de Ryouta, Kuroko, pues no tardó en golpearle en la boca del estómago.― _¡Ugh!_ K-kurokocchi, ¿p-por qué?

Tetsuya se dobló hacia delante igual que Kise para poder así acercase al oído de éste: _No digas más, o sino el comido serás tú, Kise-kun_; sin alcanzar a comprender lo dicho por el más bajito del grupo se enderezó con dificultad dejando entrever el dolor originado tras unas ligeras lágrimas que ahora mismo le surcaban el rostro.

Terminó por erguirse en su totalidad para percatarse de las auras asesinas de sus demás compañeros. Él sólo había hecho un simple comentario en base a la trama del cuento, no por otra razón, ahá.

El hecho de haber insinuado siquiera que Akashi sería dominado por Midorima o que Aomine era menos macho que Murasakibara, era problema de éstos, Kise jamás sugeriría semejante cosa, ¿verdad? Para zafarse pronto, porque joder que quería seguir viviendo con esa linda cara, trató de centrar la atención de sus compañeros en otra cosa.

Y justamente allí frente a él, tras los espíritus tenebrosos de sus amigos estaba la respuesta.

― Por cierto, Akashicchi, me he estado preguntando desde que entraste, ¿ésa falda que llevas puesta es cómoda? ― de forma inmediata Daiki, Shintarou, Atsushi e incluso Tetsuya concentraron sus miradas en el capitán.

Debido al impacto de la noticia dada una vez que llegara Akashi al aula de reuniones, establecida por éste, no tuvieron tiempo para siquiera sentirse agobiados o aterrados por la apariencia de su líder.

Allí estaba el joven con una falda roja que dejaba ver claramente sus delgadas y finas piernas, con una blusa blanca con mangas abombadamente cortas acompañada por un elegante moño color negro en el cuello y cubriéndole los sedosos cabellos la característica capa roja.

― ¿Te gustaría saberlo, Ryouta? ― los delicados labios vestidos por lo que parecía ser un labial rosa ahora mismo le daban una apariencia angelical a Seijyuurou, Kise tragó con dificultad, debería sentirse conmovido e incluso sonrojado, pero no, Jesús sabía que lo último que podría causar en ellos la dulce apariencia que ahora tenía Akashi era ternura o semejantes, puesto las únicas sensaciones establecidas dentro de ellos al ver al capitán así eran: horror, temor y unos calosfríos tormentosos.

Negó rápidamente escudándose tras Kuroko.

― Hum ― la caperucita que ahora mismo estaba frente a ellos parecía sacada de aquel cuento urbano, versión alterna de éste, en la cual se narra que la dulce niña termina convirtiéndose en caníbal y comiéndose a la propia abuelita mientras se baña en la sangre del lobo.― No esperaba menos de ustedes, Satsuki vendrá enseguida a tomarles las medidas para sus atuendos. Será mejor que comiencen a leer sus libretos, no quiero pensar en qué ocurrirá si llegasen a equivocarse durante la actuación.

Algunos temblaron otros solo tragaron duramente, sabían que debían hacerlo a la perfección si es que no querían verse seleccionando al final de la semana un lindo ataúd donde pasar el resto de su vida por la futura muerte venidera.

― ¿Huh? ¿Qué haces, Tetsu? ― Aomine se acercó a Kuroko quién parecía estar redactando algo sobre el escritorio.― ¿Una petición al consejo estudiantil?

― Caperucita roja será interpretada por Akashi-kun, no podemos permitir que los niños entren al teatro. Ésta no será una obra para todo el público ― los demás escucharon, incluso Akashi quien solo se desentendió al igual que Murasakibara.

Por su parte Aomine, Kise y Midorima no pudieron con el ataque de imágenes arrasadas por sangre y violencia que conformarían el tan inocente, de cierta forma, cuento francés para niños de preescolar.

Esto iba a resultar mal, muy mal, pero sobre todo si no hacían ganar al club de basketball en el futuro festival.

Con el objetivo en mente de ganar y los pocos escrúpulos para destrozar infancias, los miembros del kiseki no sedai se dispusieron a entrenar para su próxima competencia.

Rezando porque Caperucita no les fuera a devorar.

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
